Guardian Of The Uzumaki Clan
by Buddhistguy77
Summary: Legends tell of a demon and women from whirlpool together they had a child, this child would help change the fate of everyone she met. OC fic mostly AU Some characters will be out of character to help with the flow of the story. Will follow cannon with changes based on reader opinion, same goes for romance. Questions are always welcome.


**A/N**

Well here you go my second story and this time its a little different but I hope you enjoy it all the same. So please read and enjoy. Theres not alot of info about the first sealing of Kurama so I made it up as I went.

WARNING MUST BE UP TO DATE ON THE MANGA TO UNDERSTAND THIS.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS I'VE MADE.

* * *

**Character Info**

Father: Kurama

Mother: Sayuri Uzumaki

Daughter: Kazuna Uzumaki

Clan(s): Uzumaki Clan/Kitsune Clan

Birth Place: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Weapon: Katana AKA (Dragon's Whisker) Approx:8 feet long

Hair: Reddish orange hair

Eyes:Emerald Green eyes

* * *

**Guardian Of The Uzumaki Clan **

**Chapter 1: Legends**

Stories tell of a women hair of fire red and eyes of emerald, with skin as pale as the lotus. Her beauty was spoken of across the land, catching the eyes of all men that gazed upon her. She was the lust of all men and the envy of all women. Her beauty caught the eye of another however this eye belonged to a demon of great power, greedily he took the form of a handsome man and before long he had claimed the young women for himself; taking her deep within the forests of the land intending on keeping her for himself.

In the end so in love had the women fallen for the demon that when it came time he had revealed to her the truth, to this she merely looked upon the man she had grown so fond of and smiled. Legends say that this had caused the demons heart to open, and he too truly fell in love with her.

And so the legend of the Fox and the women from whirlpool where born.

Some say they bore a child, others say the fox lived in peace with his wife until death did them the most commonly believed is that when his one love passed on he became so stricken with grief he became recluse.

It was over in an instant the man who had controlled him all but defeated, now all that was left was for him to deal with the Senju human and be done with it. The man stood for several minutes before turning his attention to Kurama, the mans face bereft of any emotion. It was another minute or so before he spoke his voice deep a resolute.

"I find myself left with a choice one that is mine and mine alone to make, whether it was your intention or not you have left me with little to no option in the matter. Should something like this happen again and I am not around to stop it, that is a risk I cannot take; especially with so many lives hanging in the balance." He began making slow steps toward the monster fox before him, his piercing red eyes following him all the way.

"I'm afraid that you are too dangerous to allow free... it is for this reason that I am going to seal you into a jinchuuriki, this will prevent any more lives from being lost as well as stopping any future event like this from ever coming to pass."

Kurama made no effort to resist his captor, he had always had a short temper when it came to dealing with humans and this one was no exception. While he hated the idea of being imprisoned for an act he did not willingly commit, he was a being of logic and he knew the Senju had a point. What was to stop someone else from coming forward and doing much the same?

He let out an exasperated breath looking down at the Senju, "It's not often that I agree with humans on anything, however I see the logic in your argument and I will not resist."

The Senju seemed taken aback by this but his face remained impassive as he nodded his head, "I guess I should be grateful for that."

He gave a bow of what Kurama guessed was respect as a women with crimson hair approached him, he eyed her curiously knowing full well what would come next. The two exchanged words with each other the male seemed more than contempt with Kurama's submission, the female however did not look convinced as she glared daggers at him.

Kurama said nothing as he looked at her wearily, he supposed he deserved it after what he had done here; after all trust was something humans where not know for. Just as he felt her hand brush against his fur an all too familiar voice rang out causing him to turn toward the source.

A little girl could be seen running across the now barren field toward him, he couldn't help but shout as a trickle of fear found its way into his gut.

"Kazuna stay away from here I told you to wait for me back at the mountain!" His voice was stern but held more than anger with it.

Whether or not she heard him was lost to Kurama as he watched his daughter make her way toward him at incredible speed, her body was wreathed in orange chakra.

(Think of Naruto in Kyuubi mode)

The Senju's eyes were wide as he watched the little girl jump in front of his wife, her arms outstretched shielding the fox from Mito.

" I wont let you take my Papa!" The girls voice was strong and held a threatening tone to it.

Kurama couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his kit, even if she had disobeyed him. "Kazuna stand aside this must be done."

She turned to her father a look of shock and anger, "F-father why are you letting them do this?"

He bowed his head solemnly letting out a slow breath. "Daughter have I not taught you reason? Have I not taught you that the greater good must always come before ourselves?"

Kazune's head dropped suddenly finding her feet very interesting, she knew her father was trying to make a point what it was however was lost to her.

"Kazune it took me a long time to start thinking about others instead of myself, I was alive for a long time before I met your mother," He flinched at the memory,"She taught me that one life is no more important that the other, that all life is precious and should never be taken lightly or without consequence."

She looked up at him her eyes glinting with unshed tears, he knew she understood what had to be done for the sake of others; he had repeatedly drilled it into her head that sometimes a life must be given to save many more. It was a concept he had long ago learned from his wife, the ability to suppress you own nature was a skill not easily learned; and beings such as himself were prone to a more selfish self centered way of thinking.

Once he had learned to look at the world from a different perspective,to say he became ashamed of himself would be an had gone so many years doing any and everything he desired without so much as a thought about the lives of others, that upon opening his eyes he became disgusted; but that was a lesson he would ensure his daughter never had to learn.

Turning his attention back to the two humans before him, they seemed utterly transfixed by his daughters sudden appearance. It was then that an idea came to him, it was one that would ensure her safety as well as the continuation of his blood line.

"Senju I have a proposition for you if you're willing to listen to what I have to say, it could be of great benefit to you should you accept."

With great effort the Senju managed to pull his attention from Kazuna to look up at him, " Y-you have my attention Fox."

Kurama gave a toothy grin as he began to speak, "I have no doubt that you have more than a few questions regarding the appearance of the little girl that stands before you no?"

The Senju man merely nodded his head, "Yes I have more than a few regarding her….upbringing, one of the more important ones being. Is she a threat to myself or my wife?"

The Fox shook his head, "No she is no threat to you or your kin, or to anyone else for that matter," He shook his head dismissively, " She is the reason for my proposal, being my daughter and the only heir to my bloodline; I would like to secure her safety and freedom. Even at the cost of my own."

The man gave a curt nod for kurama to continue, " She is the only heir to the Kitsune Clan my clan to be exact, her power will grow in time perhaps even surpassing my own; with her mother's bloodline the possibilities are beyond even my own predictions."

Kazune shifted uncomfortable as all eyes were now on her, she couldn't help but inch closer to her father as he continued to speak.

" I propose an agreement of sorts if you will, Kazune will remain unharmed and cared for humanely as possible. I know once other find out about her….lineage they will become less than pleased about having her around, all I ask is that she come to no harm and is allowed a certain amount of freedom as a child her age should get."

Both humans looked to each other before the male shook his head in approval, he looked to his daughter as he finished speaking terms, "And in return for this she will become a Kunoichi at your command when she comes of age, her mother was one and I have already started teaching her the way of the Shinobi; she need only a Sensei to continue her training."

Once again the two humans looked at each other, this time exchanging a few words he couldn't hear. It was a couple of minutes before the Senju looked back up at Kurama a small frown on his face.

" I agree to your terms Fox….however my wife does not fully trust you or your daughter, and has therefore asked that we be allowed any security measures we deem necessary for our and others protection." He didn't seem comfortable with what he was asking, Kurama could only assume the women had forced him to ask.

"And what pray tell are these safety measures?" Kurama narrowed his eyes at the Senju.

The man rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable, "It would mean the use of a restraining seal as well as a Choker seal."

Kurama growled angrily but bowed his head in submission, "Very well Senju you and your mate have a pact of honor with me now; I only request that the sealing be done in my presence."

"Agreed." He moved albert slowly toward Kazune his hands raised in a non threatening manner, "Now I'm going to apply the seal little one it won't hurt a bit, theres no need to worry or be afraid."

She looked up at her father who gave a curt nod in approval, not wanting to argue with her father she reluctantly stepped toward the man. He gave her a reassuring smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders, he spoke a few hushed words before seals appeared around her neck as well as her arms and legs; only stopping over her chest. Once the process was finished the man stepped back and gestured to Kazuna, Kurama looked his daughter over a few times before bowing his head.

"You give me your word Senju that these seals will only be used for their intended purposes and nothing more." His voice leaving no room for argument.

"You have my word fox, although I do have one last question."

"And what would that be?" His crimson eyes locking with the man before him.

"What is this little girls family name?" His wife now moved to stand next to him her gaze fixed on Kazuna.

Kurama eyed them curiously, " Kazuna revert back to normal you're wasting Chakra."

As the orange glow began to fade her true appearance became more noticeable, her hair was a light red almost orange it nearly touched the ground. But her most noticeable trait where her green eyes the pupil were slits much like her fathers, her cheeks has several marks on them giving the impression of her having whiskers.

So surprised by her true appearance that when Kurama spoke they both jumped slightly, " Her name is Kazune….Kazune Uzumaki daughter of Sayuri Uzumaki ."

At this the human woman's eyes became cold and calculated and for the first time she spoke, her voice holding no emotion, "Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves as well, I am Mito Uzumaki and this is my husband Hashirama Senju."

Kurama gave a bow before looking back at his daughter who had stood silent during the whole conversation, " Kazune I want you to behave yourself these people will now be taking care of you, and I will not have you disrespecting them in anyway. You will be obedient and cause no trouble for them, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes papa….will I ever see you again?" She said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Kurama moved his head closer to his daughter, his wooden restraints giving way as Hashirama allowed him a moment, "I- I dont think thats going to happen Uma-Chan….but this is for the best."

Tears began to fall down her face as she tried to wrap her arms around her fathers leg, Hashirama couldn't help but flinch at the girls sorrow; even Mitos eyes softened at the sight.

They stayed like that for awhile longer before Kazune spoke her voice choked with tears, "I l-love you Papa."

A rare smile found its way to the foxes face, "I love you too my daughter….now go and be strong for me and your mother."

Kazuma bowed her head before turning and walking away, Hashirama turned to his wife who nodded in understanding. As the both made their way toward Kurama they couldn't help but notice the warm smile the fox was giving his daughter; as well as a small tear leaving his crimson eye.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Well there you have it everyone I hope you're pleased with the results of a sick day, I know I am.

Anyway I know Kurama was kind of out of character but thats because of the love for his wife and daughter, love changes people for the better most of the time; a demon is no exception.

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of My Mother The fox

Review and comment if you would please.


End file.
